The Rescuers: Bianca's Finds Out
by Megara and Hades
Summary: I couldn't find The Rescuers under movies so this is the best I could do. Bianca finds out that she...


"You go on without me Bernard, I am not feeling so well today darling," Bianca told her husband.

"What is it Bianca? Are you sure you don't want me to stay and take care of you?" Bernard responded.

"I'll be fine darling. I just need some rest," Bianca lay her head back down on the pillow.

"As soon as I get home, I'll make some soup for you," Bernard kissed his wife on the forehead.

"You feel warm. Are you sure you don't want me to..."

"Bernard?" his wife gave him a stern look. "If you don't leave now, you'll be late for the Rescue Aid Society."

"Okay...but I'm sending a doctor to check on you later," the mouse grabbed his coat and scarf off the rack, looked back once more at his ill-feeling wife, and closed the door behind him.

Later, there was a knock at the door.

"Miss Bianca? Or Mrs., rather. Are you in there?"

The Doctor opened the door a crack, holding his hat to his chest.

"Mrs. Bianca?" the man whispered through the darkness.

"Who is it?" asked the Mrs. in a groggy voice.

"It's Doctor Wilson; Bernard sent me."

"Why of course, come in darling."

"Mind if I turn on a light?" he asked softly.

"Certainly," Bianca slowly sat up from bed.

"I have to say Bianca, I haven't had to pay you a visit since you were a child. It isn't often that you become ill," the Doctor sat at the edge of his bed, sitting his case upright.

"Just the lack of sleep catching up to me Doctor. I can assure you it is nothing to be concerned about."

"Let me be the judge of that hmm?" one by one, the Doctor took tools out of his case, using them to decipher what was wrong with Bianca.

"You were quite right," the Doctor collected his medical instruments. "It is nothing to be of any concern."

"What did I tell you Doctor?" Bianca teased.

"However, these symptoms will continue for a while longer," the Doctor added.

He explained the meaning behind his statement.

"I'll come visit you again soon to check on your progress," the Doctor stood from the bed and gathered his case, hat, and coat.

"Thank you Doctor."

Just as the Doctor was leaving, Bernard opened the door.

"Bernard," the Doctor tipped his hat to the man.

"Doctor," Bernard nodded.

"She is just fine. Nothing is wrong. Let her catch up on her rest," the Doctor assured the husband.

"Thank you Doctor," Bernard glanced over at his resting wife.

He prepared a broth-filled soup for his love and gently sat at the edge of the bed.

"Bianca," he spoke softly. "I made you some hot soup. Please eat some."

"Oh, Bernard," Bianca sat up. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Are you cold? I can get another blanket."

"I am alright darling. Thank you for the soup," Bianca received the bowl from her husband.

"What did Doctor Wilson say?" inquired Bianca's worried husband.

"At first, I think he was worried. He hasn't paid me a visit since I was a little girl," Bianca told her husband.

"But after he checked me, he told me there was nothing to be concerned about. I am not ill," Bianca took a sip of the soup.

"Thank goodness for that," Bernard released a sigh.

"But he did tell me these symptoms, as well as some others, will continue for a while down the road."

"What?" Bernard questioned. "But you are _not_ ill?"

"No, Darling..." Bianca tried to explain.

"I'll be right back," Bernard grabbed his coat and scarf off the rack and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Bernard?" asked his love.

"To find Doctor Wilson. I want some answers," Bernard spoke sternly.

"He explained it to me darling," Bianca told her husband.

Bernard hung his coat and scarf back on the rack.

"What did he say?"

"Well..." Bianca looked into her husband's eyes.

"Although I am not ill, I will continue to have symptoms because..."

"What is it Bianca?"

"I am pregnant Bernard. We are going to have children!"

"You are...? We are...? Oh Bianca! That is wonderful!" Bernard pulled his wife into a hug.

He looked around the house, "This place isn't child proof! I must start at once!"

" _Children_ darling. And relax, they won't be here for twenty days."

"Twenty days?!" Bernard lost consciousness.

"Bernard," his wife splashed a few drops of water on his face.

He quickly stood to his feet, "I must get started!"

"Let me help," Bianca went to grab a tool.

"No!" Bernard stopped her. "You must rest! I'll do it."

Bianca giggled and sat back on the bed.

"You are going to make a great father."


End file.
